


It's Okay, I'm Okay...

by yourpenpal



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpenpal/pseuds/yourpenpal
Summary: Hotch braces himself for a confrontation with JJ after he made risky decisions in the field, that could've cost them everythinig.





	It's Okay, I'm Okay...

"JJ..." He said with a cautious yet decisive tone.  
"It's okay, i'm okay... It wasn't that bad, we got the unsub and no one got hurt." He said with an unconvincing tone.

 

"Your OKAY! IT WASN'T THAT BAD! THAT IS WHAT YOUR'E GOING WITH!!" JJ said with clear anger but worry and relief in her voice.

They were still in the local police station of Williamsport, Pennsylvania. Hotch had just gotten back from the field after bringing back the unsub in cuffs when he saw JJ standing in the conference room ready to blow. After a deep breath he braced himself when he met her in the office. Everyone could see how tense JJ was this entire trip, even the local sheriff could tell. The unsub had been targeting single parents and making their kids watch them get beaten and murdered right in front of them. So everone could see why JJ and Hotch were on edge but the unsub was taunting Hotch and sending in photos of Jack, Which was really effecting JJ. Which Reid and the team soon picked up. but JJ and Henry are close to Jack so they just assumed that the whole case was just hitting a little to close to home for JJ.

But no one could have expected this reaction from JJ when Hotch got back. The team could hear every single word coming out off JJ's mouth from the bullpen. They were surprised for JJ to even speak to Hotch in that tone. JJ has always been the closest to Hotch on the team but she never had spoken to anyone in this way EVER.  
"We can talk about this later JJ" Hotch said, ever so calmly when he had noticed everyone staring.

Reid and JJ, Morgan and Prentiss went to one location hoping in catching the Unsub at home. Hotch recieved a call from the unsub and told him to meet him at his 'playground' alone. Hotch had the right location and as JJ and the teamwent back to the local precinct they were still in feed with the others. The location was a trap.

Reid noticed JJ tense up and panic almost immedantly when they found out Hotch was gone, which as he noted was quite unusual for the level headed profiler to do. Hotch had ot complete a series of tasks to reach the end surprise, yet he outsmarted the Unsub by making him get personal and reveal flaws in each new section. Hotch managed to subdue and arrest the unsub but not before being beaten, pushed off a building and puttung himself and very dangerous situations three times, each time causing JJ to get more and more anxious.

Back at the precinct JJ is a ball of nerves and is pacing the room and repeating "there has to be something that we an do," each time geting more and more aggrevated. After the team heard gunshots, and the longest 5 second pause inbetween the shots and Hotch saying "Unsub in custudy" JJ at the point of tears let out a very audible sigh of relief. 

After a Long 10 minute drive back to the precinct JJ was geting less anxious and more angry, which was confusing the very observant profilers. Hotch braces himself for this talk that he can not avoid no matter how much he wants to. 

"Later?! No Aaron we're going to talk about this now.' Hotch take a deep breath and can see that the team is staring but knows that there is no waty he can stop JJ.  
"how could you even consider going in there without any backup or telling the team where you were going. It was a trap that you knew was a trap. you could have been hurt Aaron, or killed. What about Jack, I didn't want to have to tell that little boy that his dad was never coming home. You said before this case that now that it is us and not you and me anymore that we have to think for each other, that we have to be smart and safe but get the job done. well you were reckless and stupid. What if I had lost you Aaron" JJ starting to get choked up, a tear falling down her cheek. 

Hotch had nothing to say to that and he knew that JJ was completely right. it was stupid and dangerous to do what he did and he cant defend the decision to JJ. He grabbed her close and wrapped his arms around her. she was shaking as if she was crying in his arms. she needed to hold him and to feel him hold her. 

Hotch leans down to her and says;  
"i'm sorry JJ, i didnt think, im sorry. It is about us. it is about you and me and Henry and Jack and anyone else that might come along in the future. i shouldn't have scared you or scared the team like that. it isnt about just geting the job done now, it's about getting home to our family." placing a small soft kiss on her forehead. " i love you JJ"  
"I love you too Hotch." just wanting to be in that moment for hours...


End file.
